magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
A chi spetta raccontare le storie?
A chi spetta raccontare le storie? è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da R&D Narrative Team e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 7 febbraio 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Huatli. Racconto precedente: Sabotaggio Storia 'HUATLI' Il Sole Immortale svanì sotto i loro piedi e Huatli, Tishana, Vona e Angrath rotolarono attraverso il pavimento, finendo nella stanza vuota sottostante. Tutti loro atterrarono l’uno sopra l’altro, senza fiato. Huatli gemette e si mise a sedere. Si sentì ammaccata e con le articolazioni distorte, ma . . . in qualche modo più leggera. Si voltò verso Angrath, che sbatté le palpebre dallo sbalordimento. Entrambi guardarono verso l’alto. Nel punto dove prima c’era il Sole Immortale, si trovava ora solo un buco nel soffitto. Angrath si mise a ridere rumorosamente. Si alzò e osservò ogni persona che era in quella stanza. "ODIO QUESTO PIANO, ODIO QUESTA CITTÀ E AUGURO A TUTTI VOI UNA MORTE VISCERALMENTE DOLOROSA!" Il suo corpo brillò di un caldo e intenso color arancione e, mentre si spostava verso un altro piano, terminò con "ADDIO, SCIOCCHI PATETICI!". Tishana rivolgeva lo sguardo verso il luogo in cui si trovava un istante prima. Si voltò verso Huatli, confusa e spaventata. "Non c’è più", disse, sbalordita. Huatli annuì fiaccamente. "Anche il Sole non c’è più", disse con franchezza. Sia il Sole Immortale che la barriera. Forse, in fondo, erano la stessa cosa. "NO!", urlò Vona verso il foro nel soffitto. Sibilò dalla rabbia e sbatté i piedi a terra. "Dove è finito?! Chi di voi lo ha preso?!" "Che cosa è successo?", urlò impercettibilmente il gerofante dalla stanza sopra di loro. "Non riesco a vedere nulla." "NON C’È PIÙ, MAVREN!", urlò Vona verso l’alto, con tono straziante. "Il Sole Immortale non c’è più!" Si udì un sussulto remoto. Un "nooooo” molto distante. Huatli era troppo sfinita per ridere per quanto suonasse infantile. Braghe e la sirena Malcolm si affacciarono attraverso il foro. "DOV’È IL SOLE?!", urlò Braghe. "Non c’è più, goblin!", gridò Tishana. "Che cosa facciamo ora?", chiese sommessamente Malcolm a Braghe. "Scappiamo?", suggerì lui. Malcolm annuì. "Sembra l’idea migliore." "SCAPPARE!", stillò il goblin, arrampicandosi sulla testa di Malcolm. La sirena si fermò per un istante e la sua testa si inclinò come se stesse cercando di ascoltare qualcosa. "SCAPPARE?", ripeté Braghe. Malcolm si liberò di qualsiasi cosa lo avesse sopraffatto, spiegò le ali e si sollevò in volo. Huatli si rialzò e si avvicinò a Tishana per aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi. Le due analizzarono insieme la stanza intorno a loro. Un nido cencioso di foglie e di erba secche era ammassato in un angolo, un letto per una qualche creatura gigante. Il luogo aveva lo stesso odore stantio che permeava tutta Orazca. Una porta imponente era stata aperta dall’esterno e la luce vi penetrava, illuminando una stanza che era rimasta al buio per secoli. Tishana scosse la mano e Huatli udì un tonfo, seguito da un gemito di dolore proveniente dalla stanza superiore. Pochi istanti dopo, Mavren Fein apparve attraverso il foro e si mise di fianco a Vona. Sulla porta apparve un’ombra, con i contorni disegnati dal sole che stava tramontando. "Non esiste più, figli della notte?", chiese l’ombra. Huatli seppe immediatamente di chi era quella voce e percepì che anche gli altri ne erano consapevoli, in quanto Tishana strinse i pugni nello stesso istante in cui Vona e Mavren Fein caddero in ginocchio. Santa Elenda si avvicinò silenziosamente. I suoi occhi dorati erano sconsolati e osservavano il foro nel soffitto in cui un tempo si trovava il Sole Immortale. Abbassò lo sguardo verso Vona, che stava tremando per un’emozione che Huatli non riuscì a identificare. Stupore? Colpevolezza? Un insieme delle due? "La bestia se lo è ripreso di nuovo?", chiese Elenda. Vona alzò lo sguardo, con un’espressione simile a quella di una ragazzina confusa. "Santa Elenda, non so di cosa stiate parlando", farfugliò. "La bestia azzurra", rispose Elenda con tono sincopato. "Ha preso il Sole Immortale?" "Il Sole è svanito sotto di noi", rispose Huatli ad alta voce, improvvisamente consapevole dello sguardo degli altri quattro. "Ma ho visto qualcosa di grande volare via, non molto tempo prima." Santa Elenda rimase in silenziosa meditazione per un istante. "Quindi se n’è andato per sempre." Alzò lo sguardo e annuì. "Capisco." Si voltò e si incamminò verso la porta. Mavren Fein scattò ai suoi piedi. "Santa Elenda, aspettate! Dovete inseguirlo! Dobbiamo recuperare il Sole Immortale!" Elenda sorrise delicatamente e scosse la testa. "No, figlio mio. Siamo liberi. È svanito per sempre. Non percepisci un cambiamento nella città?" "Il potere che era qui intrappolato è ora libero", disse Tishana. "La magia era incorporata in Orazca grazie alla presenza del Sole Immortale. Ora fluisce libera come un nome." Vona si alzò dalla sua posizione inginocchiata come se il pavimento fosse diventato rovente. In un batter d’occhio giunse di fronte a Elenda e iniziò a urlare. "Da quanto? Da quanto tempo siete qui? Da quanto? DA QUANTO?" Elenda non fece altro che sbattere le palpebre. "Il mio viaggio è terminato secoli fa, quando ho trovato questo luogo." Scossa dal furore, Vona riprese il contegno prima di rispondere "Perché? Perché avete tradito il nostro popolo? Perché ci avete negato la vera immortalità?" "Trovare la vera immortalità non è mai stato il nostro obiettivo, figlia mia. Hai dimenticato ciò che eravamo. Ciò che siamo. Perché sono tornata sul Torrezon per offrire il mio regalo, tanto tempo fa. Il nostro ordine aveva il compito di sorvegliare il Sole Immortale, non di utilizzarlo. Questo oscuro potere che abbiamo portato a noi, gli orrori che abbiamo scatenato, tutto aveva come obiettivo donarci la forza per trovare il Sole Immortale e proteggerlo da esseri come Pedron il Malvagio e coloro che avrebbero utilizzato il suo potere solo per i loro scopi egoisti. Sono la nostra umiltà e il nostro rispetto per le forze superiori a noi a disegnare il cammino verso la nostra salvezza, non il Sole Immortale. Quando finalmente trovai questo luogo, seppi con certezza che non avrei dovuto disturbarlo. Il Sole Immortale sarebbe stato più al sicuro nel Torrezon rispetto al passato. Conobbi finalmente la ragione del mio sacrificio: utilizzare il mio potere per ergermi sentinella. Così decisi di isolarmi, in attesa che altri del nostro ordine scoprissero questo luogo, affinché io potessi mostrare loro il cammino . . . per poter essere finalmente libera." "Non è vero", le disse Vona. "Non può essere vero." Mavren Fein chinò il capo per la vergogna e la confusione. Elenda parlò di nuovo. "Ho esplorato le profondità della mia devozione e ho scoperto l’illuminazione nel mio sacrificio. Voi che cosa avete scoperto? Che cosa è successo al mio popolo?" "Abbiamo conquistato il Torrezon", sputò Vona. "Abbiamo creato un impero all’insegna del vostro onore!" "Gli imperi sono temporanei. Essendo immortale, dovresti saperlo, figlia mia", rispose Elenda abbassando lo sguardo verso Vona. "Santa Elenda", disse Huatli. "Vi prego, tornate nel Torrezon e lasciate in pace Ixalan. Il vostro popolo non comprende ciò che avete voluto insegnare e, in vostra assenza, ha mutilato il vostro ricordo. Voi dovete essere colei che racconta la vostra storia. Non loro." Elenda si avvicinò a Huatli. Huatli non riuscì a non sentirsi minuscola di fronte alla presenza di un’antica. "Tu sei saggia, poetessa guerriera Huatli, e il tuo futuro sarà al servizio di mondi ben oltre il nostro. Che il tuo cammino sia benedetto." Mavren Fein, in lacrime, finalmente si rimise in piedi. "Portatemi dalla Regina Miralda", disse seccamente Elenda. "Andateci da sola!", sibilò Vona. "Non siete una santa..." Le obiezioni di Vona vennero interrotte da Mavren Fein, che le incise un rapido taglio su una guancia. Lei sibilò dal dolore e si voltò verso di lui. Mavren estrasse la sua arma. "Non rivolgerti così a una santa vivente!", la ammonì. Vona gli girò intorno. "Io parlo come mi pare e di chi mi pare!" Riportò lo sguardo su Elenda, che sembrava aver perso la pazienza. Elenda fece schioccare le dita con rabbia, le ginocchia di Vona cedettero e il suo volto colpì il terreno apparentemente di propria volontà. Vona ringhiò, mentre il suo volto veniva spinto con forza contro l’oro del pavimento. "Tu mi porterai dalla Regina Miralda", ordinò Santa Elenda con un tono spaventoso. Vona si rialzò lentamente, di nuovo in controllo del proprio corpo, e si passò una mano sulla ferita che aveva sulla guancia. Lei e Mavren Fein si incamminarono verso la porta, ammutoliti dall’imbarazzo, e i tre vampiri uscirono nella notte. Huatli emise un lungo e tremante sospiro. La stanza era immobile e gli occhi di Tishana erano chiusi. La tritone li aprì e un sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra. "Orazca è stata trovata", disse, "e Ixalan è ora in pace." Huatli alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto. "Che cosa significa ora che il Sole Immortale non c’è più?" "Significa che la città è libera. Nelle sue pareti c’è una antica magia, una magia di cui l’Impero del Sole ha infuso ogni pietra e ogni mattonella. È ancora un luogo di potere." Huatli annuì e la sua mente venne invasa da pensieri. Si ricordò le storie degli antichi imperatori, di conquiste e battaglie, della crudeltà intrinseca degli Araldi del Fiume. Ora conosceva Tishana. Sapeva che, se fossero stati loro a raccontare la loro storia, non sarebbero stati ricordati in questo modo. "Orazca non appartiene a nessuno", disse Huatli. "La rivendicazione dell’Impero del Sole è antica, ma non riflette la realtà del possesso. Deve essere condivisa." Tishana osservò intensamente Huatli. "Questo è davvero il tuo pensiero?" ". . . Sì. Tornerò a Pachatupa e riferirò all’imperatore. Se gli dirò che gli Araldi del Fiume sono disponibili a negoziare, mi ascolterà." Huatli guardò Tishana con aria di intesa. "Lo siete?" Il volto di Tishana era indecifrabile. Dopo un lungo respiro, annuì. "Sì. Gli Araldi del Fiume sono disponibili." Huatli fece un inchino. "Grazie, anziana Tishana. Sono sicura che ci rivedremo." "Sì, poetessa guerriera. Aiuta gli altri a raccontare le loro storie." "Lo farò. Addio, amica mia." Si strinsero la mano come segno di addio e Huatli si voltò per uscire dalla torre. Mentre camminava, le venne in mente un pensiero. Huatli andò fino a una delle pareti e appoggiò una mano sulla superficie, curiosa, incerta, funzionerà? Si spinse lungo le linee di potere della città e chiamò. Il triplice ruggito di un antico dinosauro le riempì le orecchie e Huatli sorrise. Pachatupa sembrava incredibilmente piccola dal punto di osservazione di Huatli. Il viaggio di ritorno a casa aveva avuto una durata deliziosamente breve grazie alla lunghezza della falcata del suo nuovo destriero e, sebbene fosse preoccupata dallo scendere da quell’altezza, Huatli fu lieta di arrivare con l’antico dinosauro come prova del risveglio di Orazca. Huatli fece rallentare e arrestare Zacama e chiese educatamente al dinosauro di aiutarla a scendere a terra. Zacama non era intelligente, ma era in qualche modo consapevole di avere un nome ed era stata in grado di farlo capire a Huatli attraverso la loro connessione magica. Condurre Zacama era diverso da ogni altro destriero che Huatli avesse mai avuto. Più che far virare una nave, era come guidare un intero fiume, ma Huatli imparò a farlo dopo alcuni tentativi e alcuni errori. Stava ora osservando la sua città di origine, affascinata dalle sue dimensioni relative. L’intera città sembrava un villaggio giocattolo di un ragazzino e non più la metropoli di un tempo. Una folla aveva iniziato a radunarsi di fronte al Tempio del Sole Ardente, con espressioni di stupore alla vista di Huatli che veniva fatta scendere a terra dalla testa di destra di Zacama. La discesa di Huatli non fu leggiadra e, nel momento in cui mise piede a terra, trovò in attesa l’imperatore Apatzec. Lui si stizzì nel momento in cui Huatli lasciò che Zacama se ne andasse, con la terra che tremava a ogni passo dell’antico dinosauro. "Deduco che tu abbia scoperto Orazca?", chiese con tono esitante. Huatli sorrise. "L’ho trovata. Vi raggiungerò nel tempio tra poco, imperatore", rispose lei, individuando il volto di Inti tra la folla. L’imperatore Apatzec annuì e si incamminò verso le scale del tempio, con occhi nervosi che osservavano ancora Zacama che si allontanava, visibile sopra le cime degli alberi in lontananza. Inti era con la madre e il padre e tutti loro stavano osservando Huatli con un’euforia che non aveva mai visto sul volto di nessuno. Accolsero tutti insieme Huatli in un abbraccio e lei si mise a ridere all’arrivo di altri cugini che si facevano strada attraverso la folla per congratularsi con lei con pacche sulle spalle e abbracci sinceri. La bombardarono di domande e complimenti emozionati e Huatli non riuscì a non arrossire per tutte quelle attenzioni. Nonostante avesse trascorso la vita preparandosi a gestire il pubblico, quel ritorno a casa fu frastornante. Alla fine, riuscì a ritrovare Inti. "Devo parlare con l’imperatore", disse. Il cugino la scrutò nel modo più serio possibile. "Sei tornata in groppa a un antico dinosauro con tre teste. Sarà meglio che te lo dia quel titolo! Non andartene finché quell’elmo non è sulla tua testa, poetessa guerriera!" Huatli provò un’emozione inaspettata. Si era dimenticata di quel titolo. Inti la fece voltare e la spinse su per la scala, con un pugno sollevato in aria. "Ce l’hai fatta, cugina! Vai a far capire a quell’imperatore quanto tu sia un’eroina!" Huatli sorrise e iniziò a salire verso il Tempio del Sole Ardente. Quando giunse in cima, trovò ad attenderla un piccolo gruppo di guardie, che la scortò verso la residenza dell’imperatore. La loro formalità era inquietante e Huatli le seguì da vicino. All'improvviso, si ritrovò incerta riguardo alla reazione dell’imperatore. E se non fosse stato soddisfatto di ciò che lei aveva da dirgli? Huatli rimosse quella sensazione. Che fosse soddisfatto oppure no non era importante. Era necessario che venisse a conoscenza della verità. Le guardie si fecero da parte e Huatli continuò a camminare verso la sala degli incontri dell’imperatore. Le pareti erano rivestite di intagli che raffiguravano gli eroi dell’Impero del Sole. Grandi uomini e donne, guerrieri, sciamani e poeti guerrieri, ognuno di loro un prestigioso campione delle storie che Huatli conosceva a memoria. La verità viene decisa da colui che racconta le storie, pensò Huatli con un brivido. L’imperatore Apatzec era in piedi, all’altro lato della stanza. Huatli si diresse verso di lui e lo salutò inginocchiandosi. Lui le fece cenno di alzarsi e di mettersi seduta. Huatli si accorse dell’elmo da poetessa guerriera appoggiato su un tavolo di fronte a lei. "Hai portato a termine il compito che ti avevo assegnato", disse Apatzec con orgoglio. "Domani si svolgerà una cerimonia ufficiale in tuo onore." Huatli fissò l’elmo e una strana sensazione la investì. L’elmo era di acciaio argentato e di calda ambra dorata. Era splendido. Ed era per lei, finalmente. Tutti quegli anni di studio, tutte quelle difficoltà superate, tutti quegli sfarzi, circostanze e preparazioni. Huatli aveva già imparato tutte le storie a dodici anni e aveva già sconfitto decine di nemici all’età di diciotto anni. E ora Huatli avrebbe potuto viaggiare verso un altro mondo, se lo avesse voluto. Quale vero guadagno avrebbe ottenuto grazie a una minuzia come un titolo? Apatzec si sedette di fronte a lei e posò una tazza di xocolātl sul tavolo tra loro. Sorseggiò delicatamente il proprio. "Poetessa guerriera", disse, "raccontami come hai scoperto Orazca." Huatli fece un respiro profondo e iniziò a raccontare. Non cercò di dirgli ciò che lui avrebbe voluto sentire. Gli raccontò la verità. Huatli gli raccontò del coraggio e della saggezza di Tishana, di come si erano avventurate nella giungla e avevano seguito le tracce del vampiro per giorni. Sottolineò che gli Araldi del Fiume non desideravano rivendicare il loro antico territorio, bensì cercavano di eliminare le forze esterne che tentavano di invadere le loro terre e le terre dell’Impero del Sole. Raccontò ad Apatzec di Angrath e dell’esistenza di altri mondi e gli disse anche di Santa Elenda e di come avesse trovato la pace attraverso il servizio e il sacrificio. Gli disse che il Sole Immortale non c’era più, ma che il potere della città era ancora presente. Soprattutto, disse all’imperatore che Orazca non era più di loro proprietà. "Vi imploro di trovare un accordo con gli Araldi del Fiume", disse Huatli. "Dobbiamo collaborare per giungere alla pace." L’imperatore Apatzec rimase in silenzio. Era intento a osservare la propria tazza vuota, con gli occhi di mogano che si muovevano rapidamente mentre la sua mente valutava la risposta da dare. Alla fine, parlò. Lentamente. In modo ponderato. "Questa non è la storia che voglio che tu racconti domani." Huatli deglutì. Annuì. Aveva temuto che questa sarebbe stata la sua risposta. L’imperatore scosse la testa. "Tra poche settimane invaderemo Forte Adanto nel sud. È necessario che il messaggio di domani sia di ispirazione e di conquista. Orazca appartiene a noi e se il nostro popolo vede il dinosauro su cui sei arrivata e gli viene raccontata una storia che invita a collaborare con gli Araldi del Fiume, non avrò il supporto che mi serve per la campagna militare." Un piccolo fuoco di furia si accese nel cuore di Huatli. "Dopo ciò che vi ho appena detto, pensate ancora che sia quella la cosa più importante?" "Hai detto tu stessa che Mavren Fein e la Macellaia di Magan erano mostri." "Mostri che sono stati rimproverati duramente dalla loro stessa divinità. Quando arriveremo a Forte Adanto, lo troveremo vuoto. La Chiesa vorrà Elenda immediatamente!" Huatli fece ampi gesti. Apatzec rimase immobile. "Vuol dire che sarà più facile per noi riconquistarlo." "Anche se quella terra era stata sotto il controllo degli Araldi del Fiume prima dell’arrivo della Legione del Vespro?" "Sì", rispose con decisione l’imperatore. "Il nostro impero non può crescere, se non ci espandiamo." "Il nostro impero ha la possibilità di vivere in pace!" Huatli si accorse che la propria mano era appoggiata sull’elmo dei poeti guerrieri. Abbassò lo sguardo sorpresa e notò lo sguardo di Apatzec. Era in piedi e la stava osservando con impazienza. "La cerimonia avverrà come pianificato, ma non ci sarà alcuna orazione. Comunicherò io al popolo ciò che è avvenuto a Orazca", disse. Huatli venne colta da furia. Non si preoccupò di nascondere il disprezzo sul volto. "Comunicare al pubblico è un diritto dei poeti guerrieri. Non rimarrò in silenzio per favorire i vostri piani." "Sono i piani dell’Impero del Sole, Huatli." Apatzec si voltò e si incamminò verso le sue stanze personali. "La cerimonia si svolgerà domani a mezzogiorno. Vai a comunicare la buona notizia alla tua famiglia." Si allontanò senza dire altro. Huatli osservò l’elmo dei poeti guerrieri, furiosa. Sì voltò e si incamminò verso le scale. Prima di tornare agli appartamenti dei guerrieri, Huatli andò verso la casa degli zii. La sua famiglia la riempì di complimenti, congratulazioni e un tavolo colmo di coniglio, tamales di corno e quattro tipi di salse. Banchettarono e le posero migliaia di domande, a cui Huatli rispose con piacere. Sua zia, suo zio e decine di cugini erano radunati intorno a lei per ascoltare la sua storia. Ansimavano, esultavano e occasionalmente aiutavano i cugini più giovani a porre le loro domande e soprattutto ascoltavano serenamente. Huatli aveva pensato che la maggior parte delle domande sarebbe stata riguardo a Orazca, ma fu invece la natura dei viaggi da un piano all’altro che li attirò di più. All’inizio non riuscirono a crederle, ma, quando lei diede una dimostrazione svanendo e riapparendo un istante dopo con una roccia proveniente da un altro mondo, furono entusiasti. Huatli spiegò ciò che aveva visto sull’altro mondo (un aspro corso d’acqua all’interno di una foresta colma di rovi) e venne accolta dall’esultazione dello zio. "Non puoi rimanere qui ed essere il tirapiedi dell’imperatore! Devi viaggiare, Huatli!" Gli altri membri della famiglia urlarono la loro approvazione e lo zio le scompigliò la chioma con un gesto affettuoso. Il cugino più giovane rise e cinguettò per tutte quelle emozioni. Il sorriso di Huatli si spense. "Ma io sono la poetessa guerriera. Il mio compito è rimanere qui." "Il tuo compito è raccogliere racconti e storie!", disse Inti, con la bocca colma di zucca. "Perché raccontare solo storie di questo mondo quando potresti scoprirne altri?" L’intera famiglia fu d’accordo. Huatli sorrise, impacciata e un po’ inquieta. Inti continuò, "Se ciò che dice l’imperatore è vero, allora non c’è nulla che tu possa fare. Il tuo destino non è in questo luogo." Huatli si fidava del cugino più che di chiunque altro. Il suo giudizio era sempre valido. Fece un sospiro profondo e annuì. "Andrò per una settimana." La zia scattò. "Ti preparo le valigie!" Inti iniziò a infilare i tamales in una busta. "Hai bisogno di cibo!" Lo zio e un cugino particolarmente audace strinsero i pugni dalla determinazione. "Non te ne andrai prima di aver ricevuto l’elmo dei poeti guerrieri!" Huatli farfugliò, "Tornerò subito dopo!", ma la risposta venne persa nella frenesia della famiglia. Le ore successive furono un turbinio di avvenimenti. Huatli abbracciò e baciò tutti e venne fatta aspettare, mentre la famiglia si diresse al Tempio del Sole Ardente per ottenere l’elmo dei poeti guerrieri. Ritornarono sani e salvi dopo alcune ore di tensione, con Inti che indossava l’elmo sul proprio capo e con uno sciocco sorriso sul volto. All’alba del mattino successivo, Huatli li salutò. Promise di tornare dopo una settimana e di ripensare all’imperatore solo dopo il suo ritorno. La zia non pianse, mentre lo zio si lasciò sfuggire le lacrime; Huatli salutò ogni cugino in modo diverso e con uno stesso forte abbraccio. L’ultimo che salutò fu Inti. Lui sistemò l’elmo sul capo di Huatli e sorrise. "Tu sei la poetessa guerriera. Il tuo compito è raccogliere storie. Nessuno ha mai detto che dovessero essere solo di questo mondo." Inti indietreggiò con un sorriso sul volto. Huatli strinse i legacci dello zaino da viaggio e sorrise. "Arrivederci a tutti! Tornerò presto!" La famiglia la salutò e Huatli attivò la scintilla dentro di sé. La sua vista venne illuminata dalla luce del sole di mezzogiorno e Huatli mise piede su un altro mondo. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web